1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image maze generating system and method thereof and particularly to a system suitable for a digital camera to generate a maze of photographs and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital camera is widespread at a high pitch, so a user, when shopping goods, considers the basic photography functions and extra functions that are attractive. In order to make a shot image to be more vivid, the digital camera is generally provided with many image repair tools to process the image, and the tool may be used to repair the issues mentioned above caused by a disproportionate background at the time of shoot or by ghosts due to tremor of the hands.
The image repair tool generally synthesizes the image through a template. The so-called template is a registering that is given in the form of image layer. The template is generally designed into a template with many vivid background patters or characters, and the shot image is pasted onto the template or the template is further combined with another template, thereby infinite creativity being exerted by the user for beautifying and editing amusing photos.
However, although the template provided by the digital camera may process, synthesize, and piece the photos, it works merely in the simple image processing procedure that is not interesting.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.